badorkbee_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Advanced Hacking Guide
Introduction Welcome to the ultimate guide of how to use the Master Bypass Control with ease. Please ensure you have read the Hacking page for the most elementary parts of this guide. Methodical Hacking Analyze There are many ways to start a hack. Either... * You set all numbers to 0, ensuring what the constant is in each equation. * Increase each and one number to observe what they all do. ** If they do not change the values at all, assume they are either: *** Multiplication with 0. *** Exponent that is never 0, otherwise a value would be equal to 1. ** If they do change value in a predictable pattern, assume multiplication, addition or a combination of it. ** If the value increases to an incredibly high number, assume exponent. * Proceed to do combos with two numbers. ** If they return to original value of previous, assume they cancel each other and can be done in the second last step. ** If value changes with both of them at at least 1, assume one is coefficient. ** If both numbers do not change the values, assume the coefficient is one of the others. * Sometimes, there are polynomials which forces the value of one to never change to negative. If a value is stuck on positive, change the exponent. ** Usually these polynomials have cancelling values somewhere. * If a number barely change one value, assume it as a control value, changing it as the final step. For values... * If there is one value that is 0, skip the range step and begin cracking down the values. * If both values are equal, check for numbers which increase both of them synchronously. * If both values are not equal and not 0, do the interval step. Interval Once you complete the first analyze... * Nominate posssible intervals(i.e. number range between e.g. 0-9) for all the numbers, to limit combinations possible. * Once you have the intervals, start from the minimum of each interval. * For instance, I set an interval between 2-4, the value of one becomes in range of -1000 < X < 1000, where X is the equation with the interval set. * This step will easily eliminate non-possible choices. Trial & Error Final and most painful step... * Try to shift the numbers as close to the value as possible in descending order of values or ascending if the values are negative. * Change numbers that increase or decrease values drastically until you have a close one, then proceed changing smaller numbers. * Finalize with the "control" number. * If one value is correct but not the other, try manipulating the cancelling numbers instead. ** Change the exponent if none of the cancelling intervals work, redo the trial and error. Alternative Hacking "Educated Guessing" If you're tired of math, I advise you to stick with the Interval method only instead, allowing you to try "closer-to-correct" numbers rather than wild guess of all possible combinations. Wild Guessing Not advised, as it will take little to one entire day to perform.